None
This invention relates to deck planks, specifically to an easily installed and user-friendly plank and retaining clip which attaches to wood or metal joists and the like used to form the supporting structure of a deck or dock.
Usually a deck or boat dock is constructed of horizontal wood members (ledgers or putlogs) which support a finish surface layer, typically wood planks. Such decks or docks (hereinafter decks) are exposed to the environment and thus tend to rot and decay. Even redwood and pressure-treated lumber used for deck planks often needs regular annual maintenance that is costly as well as a nuisance. Often when the deck deteriorates, the supporting structure or joists are also likely to deteriorate; thus expensive repairs are needed.
Plastic extruded deck planks have been used in the past, but these have disadvantages, such as an irritable squeaking sound when the planks are walked upon due to rubbing together and the method of connection. Plastic planks are also very difficult to install properly without expert help, which adds tremendously to the cost of the residential homeowner""s project.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,045 to Yoder (1991) shows a clip strip used to attach the deck plank to the floor assembly. The labor and skill required to engage the plank to the clip correctly is so great that professional help is often needed for proper installation. Once engaged, the deck plank is difficult to disengage (e.g., for remodeling) without damage to plank or clip. Also the plank is not able to span existing joist spacing easily when replacing a deck surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,377 to Yoder (1996) shows a clip strip used to attach the deck plank to the floor assembly. Again, the labor and skill required to engage the plank to the clip correctly is so great that professional help is often needed for proper installation. Once engaged, the deck plank is difficult to disengage (e.g., for remodeling) without damage. Also the plank is not able to span existing joist spacing easily when replacing a deck surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,592 to Andres (1997) shows an engagement strip that runs perpendicular to the supporting members in the same direction as the deck planks. These strips must be fully engaged along the full length of the plank. If this is not done, the plank will rub and make noise due to the lack of full engagement. The installation of these strips is also tedious and time consuming and will have an unsightly appearance if due care is not taken upon installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,479 to Andres (2000) shows a snap connector strip that runs generally perpendicular to the horizontal surface of wood joists in the same direction as the deck plank. These strips have an elongated base portion and must be fully engaged along the full length of the plank, as is required in the strip of the Andres U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,592. If this is not done, the plank will rub and make noise due to lack of full engagement, an inherent disadvantage of this design. The installation of these strips is also tedious and time consuming and will have an unsightly appearance if due care is not taken during installation. This strip system is not conducive to placement over flat surfaces due to the inability of the strips to fully engage themselves; thus noise is created from the plank and strip rubbing together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,980 to Leavens (1990) shows a deck, sold under the trademark Deckmaster, by Contemporary Sundecks and Patio Covers, Inc., Sebastopol, Calif. A bracket is attached to the joist with screws and boards are attached to the brackets. Screws are then driven from the underside of the deck planks through the bracket and into the bottom of the planks. Although the screws are hidden from the top surface of the planks, the installation is tedious and must be performed by either working from the underside of the deck structure or by bending over and reaching under the deck boards in order to fasten the screws to the deck boards. This form of attachment is cumbersome and expensive. Also, it is not an easy way to remove the plank from the bracket.
Existing plastic extruded deck plank assemblies are labor intensive and require a great deal of skill to install. It is also difficult to disengage the deck plank for repairs or alterations.
Insofar as I am aware all existing deck layer are either difficult to assemble and/or are laid out non-uniformly. Most residential homeowners can neither install the plank assembly if desired, nor repair and alter the deck if needed.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide an improved deck structure,
(b) to provide a deck plank that can be engaged to its attachment device in a manner that does not require a great deal of skill or effort,
(c) to provide a deck plank which will engage easily, yet remain in place for its primary use,
(d) to provide a deck plank which will assemble in a uniform manner, giving ease of layout to those skilled or unskilled in the art,
(e) to provide a deck plank which can be disengaged readily with little effort,
(f) to provide a deck plank and engagement clip which will engage mechanically in such a manner as to allow the planks to expand and contract naturally and freely in the bounds of their assembly without damage,
(g) to provide a track assembly which will aid in ease and speed of installation for the home owner.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a deck plank which will have skid resistance and aesthetically pleasing qualities, which does not require costly or labor intensive annual maintenance, that is rot and insect resistant, and which can be installed by residential homeowners. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the invention I provide a new plastic plank and retaining clip or track. The plank has an oblique-supporting panel which provides space for an end of an engaging clip to be fastened to a joist, while keeping fastening screws concealed from the plank surface. The oblique-supporting panels also add strength to the plank structure; this keeps the plank straight, while providing the benefits mentioned above. An engaging ledge of the plank is located higher in the recess structure of the plank from that of prior-art planks. This raised position of the engaging ledge creates a better hold between the plank and the engaging clip, which is both advantageous and novel. The improved shape of the ledge allows for an improved engagement and fastening capability.